eidenheimfandomcom-20200213-history
Argos of Kadak
Biography Argos was born to an Elven witch in the small village of Kadak, which was named after the nearby ruins of a large tower. When he was born the Estieran Elves were opposed to magic and magic users were persecuted. According to Elven sources, in order to alleviate this persecution Argos's mother infiltrated the Council of the nearest city (Shik) to their village using shapeshifting magic, and used her position to argue in favour of rights for magic users. She was discovered when Argos was a baby, and troops of Shik destroyed her village, killing all residents. Argos survived the slaughter of Kadak and was found on the shore of a river downstream from Kadak near a Tribal Elven camp. The Tribe took him in and he was raised as a tribal elf. While a member of the tribe he trained in the use of a bow and sword and became skilled in combat. He also received visions of the future, which his adoptive father advised him to keep to himself. When he was a man he saved a Councillor of Shik from bandits while hunting and was offered a place in his personal guard. He refused the request, but the Councillor bribed some members of Argos's tribe to kidnap him and take him to Shik, forcing Argos into his service. Argos worked his way up in the ranks, becoming the head of the Councillors personal guard, and eventually became the Commander of the armed forces of Shik. During his time as a guard he began to have dreams of the Elven Gods, and eventually visions of them while he was awake. They claimed to be communicating with him from another realm (that Eiden had banished them too) and encouraged him to seize power for them. He received visions of his mother being killed and the Gods told him she had been working to allow them to return to the realm, and encouraged Argos to seize power so he could the same. This led to Argos leading a coup against the Councillors of Shik, establishing himself as King of Shik (which he renamed Kadak, after his mothers village). He established rituals worshiping the Elven Gods which involved worshipers channeling magical energy into altars which the Gods somehow harvested. The Gods stated that the energy being sent was not enough and encouraged Argos to begin sacrificing Elves alive (harvesting their magical energy all at once). Argos was horrified by the suggestion and threatened to cut off all contact with the Elven Gods. He received disturbing visions virtually constantly after refusing to acknowledge the Gods, one of which suggested that his mother had murdered people to sacrifice their energy to the Gods, and another that suggested that the troops she sacrificed the entire village of Kadak (including her and her husbands entire extended family) so that the Gods could establish a link to Argos. The Gods finally decided to compromise, and told Argos that he needed to expand their worship throughout the world through diplomacy or force, to which Argos agreed.